Saftey for Harry Potter
by MIKI-CULLEN5
Summary: Harry Potter had his heart broken, who is the girl with the glistening brown eyes and thick, long, black locks and that oddly reminds him of someone, and can she mend his broken heart completely
1. through

_**Safety for Harry Potter**_

Harry POV

This could not be happening! No! I thought she loved me! She wouldn't do this! Why? Was I not enough? Was it something I did? No! it was not my fault she betrayed me! We will never be together again! I mean its for the best right? She was always domineering, controlling, she will never be in my life again! Bloody hell!

_**Flashback**_

Anyone's POV

**Harry was walking down the hall going to surprise Ginny after his class got over. The trio had decided to stay another year at Hogwarts to finish out their training. That and none of them could use magic, which would be needed to find and destroy the hocruxes, legally until they all reached seventeen. So they decided to wait it out. Any way Harry was walking torward the Griffindor common room when he heard muffled noises behind a closest door. Asumming the worst Harry wipped out his wand and whisped "Alohamora" and threw the door open. What he saw broke his heart in two. There still snogging was his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley and some scum Dean. Harry was filled with emotions, anger, sadness, dissapointment. Before he could do anything worth getting him expelled he shouted "WE'RE THROUGH!" and slammed the door.**

_**Present**_

Now Harry was sitting on the steps leading to the Quidditch pitch. On his way here he ran into Ron and told him the story. Knowing Ron he probably scolded Ginny and told Hermione. Harry had been out here for few hours now and had decided that his decision was best. Now he won't have to put up with Ginny's orders or commands. He was free now. Free to finally do what ever the hell he pleased.

HPOV

Im feeling much better now. I think I'll just see if Ron wants to play some Quidditch. Try outs are soon and we need to practice. Im captian again and maybe I can create some new plays. Now where to find Ron?

_**Later**_

Third Person POV

"Hey Ron, wanna go play some Quidditch?" Harry asked once he found Ron in the common room. "Sure thing Mate" Ron Replied "Hey Mate sorry about earlier I can't believe Ginny would do such a thing" "Hey! Don't worry about it probably happened for a reason" Harry said. " Come on I got the brooms" Harry said showing the two broom cases he had on his back. " Alright Lets Go"

Together they walked out to the field disscusing strategy when something or rather someone caught their eye in the air.


	2. her

_**Her**_

_**In the air was a girl playing quid ditch. But she was extraordinary. She was going at least 150, and was doing loops and figures to the other side of the field. Once she reached the goal she did something no one expected. She was riding the broom sideways with the ball in one hand and steering with the other. She then faced herself so she was directly in front of the goal. Put the ball in between her feet. Dropped down so she was hanging from the broom with both arms. Flipped over her broom two times and on the third time over released the broom. Curled herself into the ball while she flipped in the air. Then when her feet were above her she shot them straight up with the ball still there and forward, releasing the ball so it went straight through the post. She then was falling and she summoned her broom beneath her and rode it to the ground. She did all of this in less than a minute!**_

_**When she reached the ground she realized Harry and Ron were watching her and froze. Harry and Ron glanced at each other then walked up to her and bombarded her with compliments and questions.**_

" _**That was AMAZING!"**_

" _**How did you learn that?"**_

" _**Could you teach me?"**_

" _**Who are you . . .?"**_

" _**Wow! One thing at a time!" she said**_

" _**Sorry" Harry apologized he thought she looked and sounded like an angel. She had a nice golden tan not to dark but noticeable. She wasn't a stick figure but she was not fat, she had defined curves( sort of like Shawn Johnson but not so bulky and is taller)and she stood at 5 "9. Not that Harry was paying attention to a lot but she had "D" breasts and a nice apple-bottom ass. She had round button nose and full pink lips that the bottom lip jutted out just a tad to give it a natural pout look. Her cheeks were a pale pink and she had beautiful black wavy locks. The most beautiful thing about her in Harry's opinion were her eyes. Usually he would think brown eyes would seem shallow because of the color but hers were a different story, hers were as if he could get lost in them and never be able to escape. Not that he would mind. For some reason he feels he's seen those eyes before. He definitely didn't feel the same about them before if he had , but still they looked familiar.**_

" _**So what's your name?" Ron asked**_

" _**Well seeing as your two-thirds of the golden trio and my grandfather trusted you with his life. . . " she started**_

" _**Wait, who's your grandfather?" Ron puzzled**_

" _**Well, I was getting to that, my name ins Kayli Michelle Riddle-Dumbledore, your looking at the child of Tom Riddle and Sarah Dumbledore and the grandchild of Albus Dumbledore" Kayli said**_

" _**AHHH! HOW DID YOU GET HERE THIS SCHOOL IS PROTECTED!!!!!!!" Ron screeched as he clutched his wand. Harry on the other hand was silent and relaxed. He knew death-eaters couldn't get through and he knew any one with Dumbledore in their name was good. He also knew he had seen those eyes before, those were Tom Riddles eyes. Harry was so curious about this girls past too.**_

" _**I know that and that's the reason I'm here, listen we can go to Granddads office to talk, just not here out in the open, O.K?" Kayli whispered**_

" _**Sure lets go" Harry answered before Ron could even open his mouth**_


	3. her story

_Explanation_

_Harry, Kayli and Ron walked down the hallway in complete utter silence. When they reached the gargoyle that protected the office Kayli whispered the password and the stairs revealed themselves. Quickly the all headed up. Once they were at the top they found Headmistress McGonagall working._

" _Well hello Kayli we weren't expecting you till a few hours, what are you doing here so early and with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked_

" _Well see, I told them my real name because Granddad trusted them so I figured I could too. One of them went a psycho on me while the other went mute and as for what I'm doing here early, I left a little early and when I got here I decided to do a little quid ditch practice grandma." Kayli responded_

" _GRANDMA!" Harry and Ron yelled_

" _Yes, now keep your voices down!" McGonagall reprimanded_

"_Now you both want to here my story?" Kayli questioned. The boys both nodded " O.K then, well my mother was Dumbledore and McGonagall's daughter and went to school with Tom Riddle. They both fell in love, but this was before he turned for power. When he told my mother what he was going to do my mother tried to end right there, but he wouldn't have that. That was the time that he ran away, taking my mother with him, he …. he….raped and beat her for a while, and that's how I came along after one time. Once I was born he killed my mother and he trained me to be powerful. At the age eleven I had already realized he was evil but continued learning, learning because I was fearful if I didn't he'd kill me. When my Hogwarts and Beauxbatons my father new that Dumbledore would do anything in his power to take me away once Dumbledore realized that I was his granddaughter. My mom left before they could find out. Well, I didn't know that Dumbledore was my grandfather either until I overheard my father talking to Snape. This was the night before I went to Beauxbatons and when I arrived the next day there was all ready and owl for me. You see Snape had told my grandfather and he had written to me telling me that he knew now and was going to help me escape. So I did he helped to escape here where I only wondered the halls at night so I could have my private lessons with the teachers who all took the unbreakable vow binding them to not only teach me but not tell anyone I was here. With the training I got from my father , I started out on a fourth year level and with the private training I finished the courses by four year. I' now a legal witch and have been for two almost three years now. Since I became a legal witch I help the order and help catch death eaters. Now I' guessing your wondering why she said she wasn't expecting me for a few hours. The thing is ever since granddad …. Died the protection spells over this school have been becoming weaker. I have a feeling that if the spells wear off completely there will be an attack. The spells that protect this place are spells that can only be warded by a Dumbledore. I am technically am the last Dumbledore. But I am not enough Dumbledore to keep the spells up and perfect for long. So I am going to keep the spells up for as long as I can and work on new spells to protect the school. So that's what I'll be doing this year along with trying to fit in and have a normal life with the other seventh years. Any questions?"_

"_so you'll be staying the whole year?" Ron asked Kayli nodded " well that's great! " Ron exclaimed_

_Harry was still in shock he thought his life was hard. She was life threatened since birth had to run away and is helping to destroy her own father. Whew! But what happened next really surprised him!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow_

"**You want to know something Harry?" Kayli asked once they were back in the Gryffindor common room. It had been decided that since she was going to be here all year that she would be in a house. Since she already was getting to know Harry and Ron McGonagall said it would be alright if she joined Gryffindor. Ron went straight to bed, or rather snogging his girlfriend Hermione an hour ago. So Harry decided to stay down stairs with Kayli. They were now swapping stories to each other.**

"**What?" Harry asked while laughing at the story of when Ron put his wand up the trolls nose! **

"**I never dreamed I would be sitting here with the Harry Potter, the man my father dreaded and hated and my grandfather adored as if his own" Kayli said**

"**I never dreamed I would be sitting here with someone as beautiful as you,…" Harry could not believe he just said that**

"**Really, hmmm… does somebody have a little crush on someone who has a crush on the person crushing on them who just basically told their crush that they have a crush on them?" Kayli asked**

"**Three things, one that was the most times I have ever heard someone use crush in one sentence. Two, I didn't understand a thing you said except crush. And three if you're saying the type of crush I think you mean then I will admit I really do like-like you so yes I do have a **_**"crush" on you" Harry said not knowing were the confidence was coming from.**_

"_**Harry that is really great cause I really like-like you two but aren't you dating Ron's little sister?" Kayli asked broken heartedly**_

"_**Oh no, well you see I found her making out with a previous boyfriend of hers and I ended it right there. I am sort of glad because she was so controlling an-------" Harry was cut off by Kayli pressing her lips to his.**_

_**Harry was in complete total heaven. Kissing Ginny had never been like this her lips were rough and controlling. But Kayli's fit right in place as they moved in synchronization so soft and free willing too. Harry felt so ecstatic. When she pulled away it had been about a good five minutes of kissing.**_

"_**Sorry I just really like you and I don't know what came over me but it felt like it needed to be done and granddad always go with your gut feeling, OI! What would granddad say if he'd seen us" my father, well my father would have killed us both literally and he would have enjoyed too the sick----------" Kayli began but was stopped by Harry giving her a chaste kiss**_

"_**Hey I really like you too and I'm glad you did it I would have never had the nerve. As for your granddad, he'd be smiling and as for your dad you're right in everyway. Now I know we've only known each other for about twelve hours but I was wondering… would you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked**_

"_**Of coarse I'd love to! So that's a yes but it is past one a.m and I'm getting tired so we best be heading to bed. Goodnight Harry!" Kayli said giving Harry a lingering kiss**_

"_**Goodnight!" Harry said as they walked their separate ways.**_

_**Tonight they'd both be dreaming happy thoughts of each other.**_


End file.
